worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Bail Out
}} |double image = Anime= |-|Manga= |Romaji = Beiruauto |kanji = 緊急脱出 |User = |Organization = Border |Type = Normal |Class = Standard Equipment |Ability 1 = Transports incapacitated user to set location |Ability 2 = Impenetrable barrier |Manga = Chapter 16 |Anime = Episode 8}} |Beiruauto|lit. Emergency Escape}} is a Standard Equipment Trigger used by all A and B-rank Border agents. Appearance As the user's trion body disintegrates, a beam of light emerges from the smoke, leaving a luminous trail behind as it travels towards a pre-set destination, after which it disappears and the user's real body materializes. Overview Bail Out is Border's original technology, designed to rescue agents whose trion body is destroyed in battle. Not long after Aftokrator's invasion, Galopoula agents began to equip an emergency escape Trigger similar in concept to Bail Out. Abilities Bail Out activates automatically when the user's trion body is destroyed. While ordinarily their flesh and blood body would immediately reappear in its place, this Trigger causes it to materialize again at pre-set coordinates after a short delay, which is determined by the time required by a luminous beam released upon the destruction of the trion body to reach those coordinates. Until then the user's real body remains in a separate dimension, which makes it impervious to attacks. The primary function of Bail Out is to remove an agent who has been defeated from the battle. They may also choose to activate it spontaneously, triggering the self-destruction of their trion body. Most agents are returned to Border's headquarters, and specifically their unit's strategy room, after they bail out, but members of a branch, or at least those of Tamakoma Branch, return to their branch's facility. Bail Out is guaranteed to work only within Mikado City; agents on expeditions to the Neighborhood will be returned to their ship, provided they bail out within 3 kilometers of it. Due to the scarcity of resources, funding and manpower, the vast majority of Border's personnel, including trainees, are not equipped with Bail Out, although in the case of Operators their trion amount, which is generally low, is another obstacle. Bail Out in fact consumes the most trion out of any Trigger in one's Trigger Set. It does not occupy a Trigger slot, so it can be activated even if Triggers from both the Main and Sub are already in use. Users As a Standard Equipment Trigger, Bail Out is included in the Trigger sets of all A and B-rank agents, for a total of approximately 130 users. Neither C-rank trainees nor S-rank agents possess this function, the former due to a lack of resources, the latter presumably because Border lacks the technology to modify Black Triggers. However, even trainees can bail out during rank battles, since they are simulations. Trivia * According to Motokichi Kinuta, Neighbors developed their version of Bail Out by imitating Border's technology, which would make it the first known instance of Neighbors copying Border's technology rather than the reverse. * In rank battles, as long as there are no opponents in a 60 meters radius, a fighter can bail out on their own, without giving any points to the enemy team(s). Conversely, bailing out because of defeat or excessive trion loss awards points to the enemy who dealt the most damage. * Ducts are built in Border's base specifically to allow agents who bail out inside of it to be transported to their unit's strategy room without leaving the building first. * Trigger users from Galopoula recently received their own version of Bail Out, which they refer to as the "new model". It differs from Border's emergency escape Trigger in that instead of producing a beam of light it causes a Gate to appear where the user's body should materialize, sending it back to the ship. ** Due to Aftokrator's recent attack, it is possible that this planet nation is responsible for developing the emergency escape Trigger and later handed it to its vassal nation. Since no A or B-rank agents were kidnapped during Aftokrator's invasion, it would have had to be created through observation alone. References Navigation Category:Border Category:Trigger Category:Border Triggers Category:Aftokrator Category:Galopoula Category:Galopoula Triggers Category:Standard Equipment Triggers